and the pikachu cried
by plasmasage
Summary: One day, in Ash's journey through Kanto, a tragedy strikes. Pikachu must now set out to save his trainer from an unknown Pokemon. Will he succeed in his quest? (i can’t figure out how to delete this on the mobile app, so just going to say that this sucks, and it’s not at all representative of the work i do now, more than a year later)
1. Chapter 1

Pika

Pikachu woke up in the Pokemon center with concerned faces bobbing around. One person he recognized as one of the Joys. The others... one was Ash's mom. Misty sat against the wall, nervously petting togepi. Brock alternated between staring at nurse joy and pikachu.

Pikachu yawned, attracting the attention of the crowd of people. Misty stood up and ran over to pikachu, but she was pushed out of the way by Ash's mom. "Pikachu, I demand to know where my son is!" She yelled, seemingly forgetting that pikachu couldn't really talk.

Pikachu suddenly remembered. The cold ice of dread spread through his body. "...pika..." He said quietly. The face of the Pokemon who had taken his trainer was fresh in his mind. It was blurry, but he remembered every detail about it.

The Pokemon had a purple mane that flowed down its back, and seemed to end at its wings. Its tail was short, like an ursaring's. It also had multiple eyes, and 6 legs. The most unsettling thing, however, was how its eyes shone yellow when it laid eyes on pikachu. The memories engulfed him like crashing waves.

Pikachu ran after the legendary Pokemon. He had no idea what Pokemon it was, but as the Pokemon gripped Ash in its tight jaws, he didn't care if it was legendary or just a Pidgey. He ran after the Pokemon, electricity bursting out of his cheeks. "CHUUU!" He shouted, shocking the Pokemon with thunderbolt.

It turned around, gazing in amusement at the pikachu. "Or..." It said, teasing the other, weaker Pokemon. Pikachu growled and tried to hit the Pokemon again. The Pokemon hit the small electric mouse away, chortling at him. It turned around and walked away.

Pikachu got up slowly. There was no way that he would let that Pokemon take Ash, he thought. Charging up his electricity, he charged at it with his volt tackle. Pikachu hit its leg, causing it to stagger a bit. "Pika!" He yelled. The Pokemon turned its head to look at the pikachu.

As pikachu looked closer at the Pokemon, he saw that it was a bear with what looked like a lion's mane. It stood many times taller than pikachu. It's eyes glimmered as he used strength to hit pikachu through the ground.

Pikachu tried to get up, but he failed. He watched helplessly as the Pokemon took away his trainer.

And the pikachu cried.

Pikachu's eyes welled up in tears, and Ash's mom picked him up. "Oh, he hasn't changed his underwear, has he? That's too bad! I'll have to... tell him..." She broke down into tears. "Is he alive?" She asked quietly.

Pikachu shrugged, trying to squirm away from the sobbing parent. "Pika..." He said silently, accepting the fact that he couldn't break free.

Joy pulled pikachu out of her grip. "Please, he's recovering. Can you leave for a few minutes?" She asked politely. Ash's mom left the room silently. Misty and Brock wordlessly looked at pikachu. The same question was on both of their minds.

Where was Ash?

And, once again, the Pikachu cried.

Later that night, pikachu found a way out of the Pokemon center. He left the center and began the walk back to Pallet town.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu was lucky that he was in viridian city. The walk to pallet town was not too long. He had to get to oak's lab quickly, so he could get help from Ash's other Pokemon. Looking around, he saw some Pecha berries on a tree.

Getting a running start, he leapt at the tree and started climbing up. He got to a branch with some berries and started eating them. They tasted good, but pikachu had to get going if he was going to save Ash.

He scrambled down the tree and continued running towards Pallet.

Misty got up slowly. She wanted to be the first person to see pikachu. She got on her bike and pedaled over to the Pokemon center.

She walked in and made her way to pikachu's room as quickly as she could. She opened the door, ready to greet the Pokemon. The bed was empty, and the window was open.

"Nurse Joy!" She shouted fearfully. "It's pikachu! He's gone!" She ran over to the bed and looked everywhere.

Pikachu finally made it to Pallet, his nose twitching as he smelled the familiar scent of his home. He immediately picked out the lab and walked towards it. Soon enough, he had arrived.

He snuck through the lab carefully and made it to the fields of Pokemon. Immediately, he noticed the downcast faces of all of Ash's Pokemon. Bulbasaur was laying next to Pidgeotto. He decided to approach the two Pokemon.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he ran towards the Pokemon. Bulbasaur got up. "Saur?" He said confusedly. Pidgiotto joyfully flew over to Pikachu, while Bulbasaur went to alert the rest of the Pokemon.

Squirtle took off his sunglasses. "Squirtle!" He shouted, running over to Pikachu. The herd of Tauros all gathered around the pikachu. "Taur!" They all said, trying to all talk to Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed. It was going to be difficult explaining the situation to all of the Pokemon.

Misty got on her bike. She knew that Pikachu was probably headed to Pallet town; that was where he could get support from the other Pokemon. She quickly sped out of Viridian city and went towards Pallet.

Pikachu finished explaining, and the crowd of Pokemon fell silent. "Pika! Chu!" He said, asking for 5 of them to help him find Ash. To his dismay, only four stepped forward: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Muk and Pidgeotto.

All of the Pokemon looked up as a roar sounded from the sky. A dragon flew out of a cloud, breathing fire. "Char!" Charizard roared. He landed in front of Pikachu. Pikachu smiled at him, knowing that charizard would be a great addition to the team.

~a few hours later~

Misty arrived in Pallet town. Her legs were tired of pedaling and she was very thirsty. She leaned her bike next to Oak's lab and went to the field of Pokemon. The field seemed to be empty of some of Ash's strongest Pokemon, and she sighed. Pikachu had already gathered up his friends and left.

The Pokemon sighed, settling down to take a nap. The cold metal floor wasn't very comfortable, and it made its back hurt. 'Oh well', it thought. 'I'll be out of here soon.' It glanced over at the loud machines that inhabited his temporary home.

It heard a child scream in another room.


End file.
